


A little push

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	A little push

Hearing footsteps running down the halls your curiosity got the better of you, standing up you walked over and opened your door being met with many elves running looking up and down the hall, you were sure nearly all of Mirkwood was moving in the same direction, shutting your door you followed the path of the running elves that lead to the training ground.

Entering the training ground you eyes took in the circling elves, watching what ever was happing in the middle of them, being a small human you couldn't see over the towers of the Elves, deciding to walk around the circle hoping to get a glimpse of the middle stopping when you got to the other end you still didn't get a glimpse of the middle “bloody elves, why do they have to be tall as trees” you muttered angrily “(y/n)” hearing your name you turned around and saw no one, “Up here human” the voice laughed out turning your eyes to the trees you saw your friend Legolas sitting smugly on a branch, shaking your heard "Trust you to be on one of the highest branches" climbing up your joined Legolas and finally saw what was happening “It’s a Wrestling match!!” Looking to Legolas he nodded “Logon and Voronwe are trying to show Lady Nessa who is the strongest out of them, the winner will get to court her” he explained, looking back to the match and moving closer to the end of the branch you spoke “I didn’t know you had to wrestle to prove your worth” smirking at your words “Elves won’t know your instead unless you wrestle with them first, then challenge rivals” Legolas said, dropping his smirk as you looked back at him “really?” You questioned, nodding his head “ it’s true” watching you turn your head turn back to the circle the smirk was back on his face as he looked towards the palace window. Thranduil stood watching the match from the window, his eyes scanning over all his subjects faces seeing the excitement in their eyes, looking around the circle of elves he saw the tree that his son and you were in, looking between the two of you he tilted his head to the side when he caught Legolas’s smirking at him “what are you up to my son?” he muttered.

….

Sneaking into the kings chamber you looked around the moonlight room and saw the long silver hair of the elvenking poking out of the furs on the bed, tip-toeing your way to the bed you climbed upon it and mounted the sleeping form of the king, your fingers gently removed some of his hair from across his face your eyes trailed down to his lips and gently you ran a finger across them not noticing the king staring up at you. With a squeal you were on your back your hands being pinned above your head looking up into the moonlit blue eyes of Thranduil, squirming under him, you felt your facing warming up “what are you doing in my chamber (y/n)? And why were you on top of me?” Stopping your squirming when you heard the angry tone in his velvet voice “I… I…” taking a deep breath you spoke again “I’m sorry my lord, I was only following your sons advice” narrowing his eyes “and what advice did my son give you?” “That you have to wrestle the one you wish to court” you spoke feeling glad that it was dark as you were sure you looked like a tomato, realising your hands Thranduil got off you and sat at the edge of the bed shaking his head to his son’s bold move. 

Thranduil broke the silence “I’m sorry if I hurt you (y/n), and I will be having words with my son! We do not wrestle to start a courtship” Moving to join him at the edge of the bed “Wh…. what?” you whispered out Thranduil turned to you he saw your face was in total shock, standing you walked towards the door just as you reached out for the handle you heard him saying “Giving up already?” Nodding your head you reached for the handle only to be lifted up and placed over Thranduil’s shoulder as he walked you back to the bed, you squealed out ”That´s not fair! You´re much bigger than me…“

….

Turning your head to the right you smiled when a pair of blue eyes were looking deeply into yours, a strong arm snaked around your waist and pulled you closer to him "remind me to thank my son for giving us the little push” Thranduil said as he kissed your forehead and trailed the kiss down to your lips, pulling away you rolled on top of him “you will have to thank Legolas later” “Oh why is that?” “Well my lord I deserve a rematch! From last night” you giggled out, this morning was the start of your dream life.


End file.
